Sirena
by mrs.johntracy
Summary: This is a story about a girl who lost her father to Sparda, and now shes out for revenge...and possibly a handsome demon with ambitions to rule Hell. Basically its DMC 3 rewritten. please RR. I think its rated T. COMPLETED! Chapter 4 fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone. Ok, this is basically DMC 3 with a new twist. This is my first sory, I have never written anything before in my life, so cut me a little slack here. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review.

I don't Devil May Cry or the characters (I wish I did), they all belong to Capcom. I do however, own Sirena, her weapons, Thorne, and Selene.

A woman was walking down Slum Ave. thinking to herself. Her name was Sirena. She was about 5' 6", had long, flowing red hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes with an inner ring of golden fire, full lips, elegantly set cheekbones, big breasts, a good figure, and a beautiful smile. On her lips, she wore lipstick that was dark red. On her eyelids she wore charcoal eye shadow. On her body, she was wearing a black, cropped turtle necked t-shirt, a ruffled, black mini-skirt; she also had a gun (_Raven_) strapped around her upper-left thigh and strapped to her back was her father's sword _Constantine_. Her hands had black fingerless gloves on them and on her feet, she wore black high-heeled boots that came up to her knees. While she was walking, she was playing with her beautiful red hair that came down to her waist.

Sirena Galadreil was born on the island of Crete. Her mother was a siren and her father was a demon. Sirens can sing to make men fall into a lustful trance. Demons have great power over humans and other beings. Both beings are immortal, though sirens lose their immortality when they mate with men.

Sirena got many of her beautiful features from her mother Selene. Selene had long, auburn, tresses of hair, pale skin, glowing emerald eyes, and a beautiful smile (that's where Sirena got it from). Her father Thorne was a very well built demon with eyes just like his daughter's, hair as black as ebony, slender cheekbones, and he always had a stern look on his face.

When Sirena was four years old, her and her parents moved to an unknown area. Not too long after, Thorne left the family. He was told to leave by the man he worked for, a legendary demon they called Sparda. Sirena knew very little of Sparda. All she knew (or cared about) was that "he made her daddy go away". When she got older, she not only found out that her father died, but that he was sacrificed by Sparda to lock up the gates of Hell. Sirena also got a little upset that he also sacrificed his human wife, and then disappeared.

"I'm going to find Sparda, and when I do, I'm going to kill him and his children!" Sirena vowed.

Her mother was the only one she could depend on…until she got sick. Selene had a high fever, tightness in her chest, and a heavy cough making it hard for her to breathe. Having never being sick before, Selene died after the third day of her illness. Sirena was only 15 years old, and she had to raise herself.

And she did. She fed herself, put herself through school, got herself a job, put herself to sleep every night, and kept the house going. She took care of everything a child would depend on its parents to provide. All except one thing…love. Being a half-siren, she used her power of song to get love from men. But, it was just a spell-it wasn't _real_ love. As much as she liked getting the attention from men under her power, it never fully filled the void. She even lost her virginity to get love from a man. Fortunately for her, she could keep her immortality because even though she was half-siren, she was half-demon too.

The void was only _partially _filled. She had a friend named Mary. They were as close as close could be. Mary was the only thing that she could hold on to, but, Mary disappeared long ago. She has been completely alone ever since.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was doomed to be alone from the start." She (now 19 years old) thought glumly as she was walking down that street. She kept on walking, until the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" she thought.

She looked up, and saw a huge tower rise from the ground. She took a moment to look at it. Then she gasped, she recognized this tower.

"Oh my gosh. The Temen-ni-gru really exists. I thought it was only a myth." She said.

Right after she said that, 10 demons sprouted up from behind her. She took out _Constantine_ and began to fight them. One by one, she decapitated them. Even though she was not a professional demon huntress, she really knew how to kick butt. When she was young, her father taught her everything she knew about demons and fighting. When she was finished, a man with white-blonde hair came up to her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe, slow down or you'll get a heart attack." He said.

"Have we met?" asked Sirena.

"I doubt it. Otherwise, I would've remembered that pretty face of yours." He suavely said.

Sirena rolled her eyes and said, "Look man, I'm not interested. You can take your flirting somewhere else."

"Sheesh, no need to be rude. Well, who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My name is Sirena, and I was just taking a walk when all of these demons popped from nowhere." She said.

"My name is Dante. I own this joint behind me." He said while pointing to a dilapidated building.

"I see." Sirena said. Then she looked over at the tower. "I wonder why this is out again. Didn't that Sparda fool lock it up years ago?"

Dante was taken aback, "You're the first to call Sparda a fool. What do you have against him?"

"I have my reasons." Sirena said coolly and quickly.

"Ah, well if you don't mind, Miss Sirena, I must take my leave." Dante said. He slightly bowed to her, and headed towards the tower.

"What a jerk." She said quietly while rolling her eyes. "I wonder why he's going in the tower."

She stood there for a moment thinking and trying to figure out what to do next.

"He looks so familiar, I feel like I've met him somewhere before. Maybe I should go in the Temen-ni-gru. I've always wanted to see what that place looked like from the inside."

So, she put away _Constantine_ and walked inside the tower.

"What a strange place." Sirena thought to herself. "It's extraordinary."

She was now inside the magnificent tower that once linked the demon world to the human world. She quietly walked up many flights of stairs. Higher and higher she went. Her goal was to get to the top. She was in the middle of a flight, when a woman in a motorcycle broke in. Even though Sirena only got a quick glance at the woman, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew her.

The woman drove on, so Sirena went back to her stair climbing. She was at the top when she heard a harsh voice saying, "Don't move."

Sirena got scared so she did as she was told. She heard footsteps coming toward her.

"That voice, where have I heard it before?" She thought to herself.

"Sirena Galadreil. It has been years since I last saw you." The voice said.

"Wh-wh-who are you and how do you know my name?" Sirena managed to stammer out.

"You're the daughter of a well known demon and you were friends with my daughter. One cannot forget hair of that color." The voice said

Sirena slowly turned around, and faced a man with a bald head, dressed in black, holding a book.

"You're Arkham, my friend Mary's father." Sirena said.

"That would be correct, my dear." He said. He started to circle her, "And my word, have you changed. Why, you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman. And you've gotten so tall. You're father would've been proud."

He then stopped in front of her body, took her chin into his hand, and lifted her head from looking at the ground so he could look into her eyes.

"You've got your father's eyes. They're the eyes of a true demon" Arkham said. Just as Sirena was about to ask about Mary, a man walked up to Arkham.

"Arkham, I thought I told you to dispose of this person." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirena was speechless. She had never seen any man so handsome in her life.

"I was about to sir, but I got distracted." Arkham said.

With Arkham's hand still keeping a firm grip on her chin, it was difficult to see over his shoulder.

"Well, get _undistracted_ and get rid of this intruder!" The man said.

"But my lord, don't you know who this woman is?" asked Arkham.

"Let go of her and maybe I'll see." He said.

Arkham let go of her chin and walked away so the man could identify her. Sirena kept her head up so she could get a better look of this gorgeous man. As the man got closer, Sirena could see more of his face. He has white-blonde hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes that she immediately got lost in.

"Actually…" She thought, "He kinda looks like that Dante guy."

The man was now standing right in front of her and her heart was pounding. Their eyes met, now Sirena was definitely smitten.

He took her chin into his hand, looked into her eyes, and asked, "Who are you?"

Sirena could hardly breathe, but she tried to talk anyway.

"Ma-ma-ma-my name is Sir-sir-sir-sirena." She stammered.

"Arkham, buy me a vowel. I don't recognize her at all." He said now looking at Arkham.

"My lord, she's the daughter of the Legendary Demon Thorne." Arkham said.

"You mean the one who…?" He asked.

Arkham nodded in reply. Sirena didn't hear anything either of them said, she was too mesmerized by the stranger's eyes.

"…It's the least you could do for her in return for her father's sacrifices." Sirena heard Arkham say.

"What sacrifices?" Sirena suddenly asked. By this time, the stranger was three feet away from her.

"Nothing, my dear." Arkham said. "My lord and I have decided to let you stay."

Sirena was now confused. "Stay? For what?"

"Well, we know you live by yourself and it must be hard to pay the bills when you're the only one working. Besides, you might be of good use to us." Arkham said "Come live with us."

Sirena thought for a moment, she thought of how hard it was to put food in her mouth _and_ pay the bills. Then she considered the consequences. If she moved in with a handsome man she barely knew and her best friend's father, what would happen? She barely knew either of them. On the other hand, this would give her plenty of time to put the handsome one under her spell and have her way with him. On the other hand, she was tired of having a forced love connection between men who barely gave her a second look-but, she needed a place to stay; she was about to get evicted from her home.

Sirena sighed and said, "Alright, I'll do it." The man approached her and held out his hand.

"My name is Vergil. Welcome to the Temen-ni-gru. Don't worry, we will be moving soon."

Sirena couldn't believe what was happening. First, she is innocently walking down a street. Then, she kills ten demons and has a strange conversation with a complete jerk. Then, she walks in the Temen-ni-gru which has risen for the first time in two millenniums. Then, she sees an unidentified yet familiar face. Next, she gets to the top and sees her best friend's father and a really handsome man. Now, she is going to live with them.

"Wow, what a day." She said to herself. She then got up from where she was sitting, and decided to further explore the place.

She approached this one room where she could hear music coming out of. She decided to go in. She opened the door and found a topless woman with red hair covering her breasts.

"Welcome, Miss Galadreil." She greeted.

"Uh, hello." Sirena said shyly.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite…women." She said with a wink.

"Are you a succubus?" Sirena asked.

"I sure am. I knew you're mother. We were close friends, her and I." The succubus said. "You almost look exactly like her. I bet you could get any man with that pretty face of yours."

"Not without powers, miss." Sirena said.

"Well, your mother got your father _without_ powers. And even though he was a handsome devil, it was hard for your mother to make him love her without spells. Oh, and please call me Nevan." The succubus said. "Hm, I want to see how powerful your powers are. Now let's see, where can I find a victim on such short notice?" Nevan asked herself. "Oh, I know." She then walked over to a closet full of tied up men.

"Which one, which one? Ah, this looks like a good one." Nevan took out a man with chestnut brown hair, sparkling topaz eyes, and a thin build.

"I don't use my powers anymore. It's too cruel." Sirena said.

"Please, just this once?" Nevan asked.

"Oh, alright." Sirena said.

Nevan un-tied the man and brought him over to Sirena.

"Please don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"I won't, trust me." She said. While Nevan held the man in place, Sirena started to sing. Her rich, beautiful, operatic voice filled the room.

* * *

"Well, well…you've grown stronger." Arkham said. There in front of him was the woman on the motorcycle.

"Go to hell." She replied while pointing a gun at him. She had pale skin, hair that was black and in a bobbish style, a right that was hazel, and a left eye that was purple.

"You point a gun at me? Your own kin? Your dear papa?" Arkham asked.

"The only family I ever had was my mother, and she's dead!" She replied.

"You break my heart. After all, it was I who gave you your name, my darling daughter!" Arkham said.

* * *

It took Sirena 5 minutes, but the man became deeply attracted to her. Due to the fact she was only half a siren, it takes her twice as long as a full one to lure men in her trap.

"I'm impressed. You do it just like your mother. Though, it only took her half the time you took." Said Nevan.

"Thank you, but what should we do with him now?" asked Sirena.

"Just leave him with me." Nevan said mysteriously.

"Ok, bye." Sirena said.

"Goodbye, darling." Nevan said. "And watch out for those sons of Sparda."


	4. Chapter 4

i am so sorry guys. i never noticed that something was missing from this chapter. well, here is the missing piece. i just want to everyone that the sequel is well on its way. oh yea, i do not own dmc 3 it all belongs to capcom. i do however, own sirena and everyone else that is not a dmc 3 character. so, im sorry about the missing piece.

-sherrie

* * *

"Sons of Sparda? Did she mean that they are here, in the same place, at the same time? Can I finally carry out my vow? She knew my mother? It's possible to make a stern demon fall for you without powers? What are men doing locked up in her closet?" She thought to herself. Just then, she heard the clanging of swords. She followed the noise to see who was fighting.

She was once again atop the tower, but now it was raining. She could see Vergil and someone else fighting. Who was he fighting? She got closer but kept her distance at the same time. Then, she knew who it was.

"Dante…" She thought. Before she could do anything, Vergil stabbed Dante in the stomach. Vergil then proceeded to take a necklace (similar to his own) off of Dante.

"Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you can't protect anything. Let alone yourself." He said as Dante fell to the ground. Sirena gasped. Now she knew why they looked alike, they're twin brothers. Vergil must have heard her gasp, because he was walking towards her. His spiky hair were now wet and loosely hanging around his face.

"Don't be afraid, I just needed to take care of some business with my idiot brother." Vergil said.

"I see." Sirena said kind of quietly. Vergil could tell by the look on her face that she was still scared. Normally, he liked seeing people quake with fear when he was around, but this time it kind of hurt him. He didn't know why. He spiked up his hair again with one backhand movement across his scalp, and held out his free hand to her.

"Come, let's go." Vergil said.

"Go where?" She asked.

"To wait for Arkham." He said.

He led her back inside the building.

"We can only talk for a short time, we must leave soon." Vergil said.

"Leave, where?" Sirena asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied. Sirena didn't want to further question him so she went along with it.

"You look puzzled about something." Vergil said.

"Well, I'm sure you could imagine why. I mean, everything is happening so fast. First, I walk into this building, and suddenly I'm encouraged to live with two men I barely know, and a succubus who knew my parents." Sirena said.

"I understand." Vergil said. Something then caught his eye.

"I like your sword. Where did you get it?" He asked.

Sirena pulled out _Constantine_ and replied, "It was my father's; it was given to me when he died. Its name is _Constantine_." Vergil walked over to her and hand his hands out.

"May I?" He asked.

Sirena nodded and carefully handed him the sword. He carefully examined it and was waving it around as if he was fighting someone. Sirena was very impressed with his fighting skills. When he was finished, he gave the sword back to Sirena.

"Very nice." He said.

Sirena smiled, "Thank you." She said, and then she put the sword away.

Arkham found Vergil and Sirena talking. He was surprised they were getting closer, perhaps a little _too_ close. He knew what Sirena was capable of; he sincerely hoped she didn't put Vergil under her spell. Vergil acknowledged Arkham's presence and went over to talk to him.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham asked.

"Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken." Vergil answered. He then turned to Sirena and offered her his hand. Sirena gladly took it and walked away with them.

* * *

They stopped in front of a door. Sirena didn't know where it led to nor did she care. Her focus was primarily on Vergil. Her heart was pounding the entire time that he held her hand. She has been with many a man in the past, but none of them made her feel the way she does now.

"This must be what _real_ love feels like." She thought to herself. Arkham pulled out a book, and began to read from it. As he was reading, Sirena looked over at Vergil. He seemed distracted and disinterested.

"Hm, I wonder what he's thinking about." She thought.

Vergil felt different; not ill, just…different. His heart sped up, he started to sweat, and all he could think about was Sirena, Arkham's reading, and the plan that followed.

"What is going on with me? Am I sick?" He thought. As Arkham continued to read, Vergil found himself getting more and more anxious. "If only there was a _faster_ way to open the gate to the other gate. Please don't let that other gate require a lecture. I don't know if I could sit through another long excerpt from that stupid book of his." Vergil thought to himself. Vergil then turned to look at Sirena. She was so fair, so beautiful; he couldn't believe she was alone.

"People once cried out in fear of this tower. Temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought out fear. Fear. Yes, fear. Can't you feel it? The rage and agonies of people. Those who are confined here... with their desires of evil being unfulfilled... It was all because Sparda slammed the door to the Demon World in their faces…" Arkham said. He had some sort of distressed look on his face.

Vergil let go of Sirena's hand, and turned to Arkham.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"…Nothing." Arkham replied.

Sirena couldn't help but think of that woman she saw on the motorcycle. She looked so familiar. She then tried to remember her face and the name that followed. Then, it all suddenly came back to her. That hair, those eyes, that fair skin; she knew exactly who that was.

"Mary…" She said in a low whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" Vergil asked.

"No, nothing." She said quickly.

"Soon we will reach the lair of judgment. Temen-ni-gru will finally regain its full function and lead us into the Demon World. The world where Sparda's power has been sealed. And the one who will lift the incantation is you, his own son. It must be fate." Arkham said to Vergil.

Vergil turned to Arkham and asked, "Does that woman really bother you?"

"What are you talking about?" Arkham replied.

"Why didn't you kill her? Perhaps, because she is your daughter? Did some pesky fatherly love get in your way?" Vergil asked in a higher tone.

"That is none of your…" Arkham started.

"To further your study of the black arts, you sacrificed your loving wife, to become a devil as well. Knowing this I thought you'd be more useful to me, but I was wrong. No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete." Vergil interrupted.

"He killed Mary's mother? Is that why she went away?" Sirena thought.

"What about you? You're an incomplete being as well. Both demon and human blood mingle in your veins." Arkham said.

"Shut up." Vergil ordered. With that, he took out his sword (_Yamato_) and stabbed Arkham. "Now that the final door is open, I have no use for you."

"Wait a minute, you and your brother are Sparda's children?" Sirena asked.

"Yes. Where have you been the whole time that fool was rambling on about "unlocking Sparda's spell" and "his blood running through my veins"?" Vergil replied. Sirena took out _Constantine_ and pointed it at Vergil's chest.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked.

"When my father died, I made a vow to kill the man that murdered my father…Sparda. He sacrificed my father and your mother to lock up the gates to Hell. I also made a vow to kill all of his descendants, namely you and your brother. Now, you plan to undo what my father gave up his life for." Sirena said.

"So, what are you gonna do, kill me?" Vergil asked sarcastically.

"Not just you, I need to kill your brother too in order for my vow to be complete." Sirena replied.

"Fine. Make my day." Vergil said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirena could tell that he was just _acting_ like he didn't care. Behind his eyes, she could see fear brewing up.

Vergil was scared. He was scared because he had deep feelings for this woman, and now she wants to kill him. He still didn't want her to see it though. So, he backed up against a wall and said, "Take your best shot."

Sirena drew back her sword, and began to charge. Her heart was racing, her pulse was rushing, and her head was reeling. She was an inch away from stabbing him when he took out his _Yamato_ and pushed her and her sword away.

He did it with such a force, that she fell to the floor. She then picked herself up, and got closer to him. She swung _Constantine_ left, and scratched Vergil's arm. Vergil fought back by swinging _Yamato_ at her sword.

Back and forth the swords went. One constantly banging into the other. Up, down, all around, went their owners. _Clang, clang_ went the swords. Neither Sirena nor Vergil planned on stopping until at least one of them was dead. Sirena turned, and with all of her strength, she swung her sword to left, and knocked Vergil's sword out of his hands. To make sure he wouldn't go to pick up his sword, she quickly swiped the sword from the floor. She now pointed _both_ swords at Vergil.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Vergil. Sirena took a step back, caught her breath; she needed to think.

"Whoa, wait a minute, do I _really_ want to do this? Am I going to kill the only man I've ever loved just for something his_ father _did? Will I be failing my father if I don't carry out my vow?" Sirena thought.

"Where's your motivation?" Vergil tauntingly asked.

"I'm sorry, father." She whispered. Sirena dropped both swords, fell to her knees, and lowered her head. "I can't do it."

Vergil got up, took his sword back, and knelt down beside the now crying Sirena.

"I know how you feel, trust me. I wasn't too happy when I found out that my mother was sacrificed for my father's own purposes. I know that you feel like you're failing your father by backing out on a vow, but the truth is, you're failing him by holding all of this anger in you." Vergil said.

"I know, but I still can't help but think I've let him down somehow." Sirena said as she wiped away a tear.

"I have an idea. Since both your father _and_ my mother's blood were used to lock up Hell, I think that it's only right for us to take over and rule it together. We will rule as a team. Living where our fathers used to live. What do you say?" Vergil suggested.

Sirena didn't take a moment to think, "I'm in."

* * *

Ok, as you can see I fixed this. So, now Chapter _6_ and so on is coming very soon. Please tell me if the borders I used this time are showing up. If they aren't, then I'll have to fix them. Thanks for your comments, and I'll be back soon. Until then, stay kewl.

-mrs. johntracy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Well, here are the new chapters I promised. I'm still a little inexperienced with the grammar, so bear with me. Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming, so I can better my writing skills.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Devil May Cry 3 or the characters. I _do_ however, own Sirena, her weapons, Thorne, and Selene. I am not getting paid for any of this. Trust me, if I was I wouldn't be posting it here.

All DMC 3 peeps yell "GET ON WITH IT!"

Ok ok, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Arkham was just lying there…dead. His body was still, his eyes were closed, and he was very cold. Mary's heart leapt when her eyes first gazed upon her father's lifeless body. This was the man that gave her her name. Only now, she refuses to use it, she now goes by the name of Lady.

"Who did this?" She thought. She then heard someone walk into the room. She knew exactly who it was…Dante. "That man…did you kill him?" she asked.

"So what if I did?" He said. Lady then proceeded to hurt Dante. But, he caught her arm in the process.

"Oh, I love a fast woman." He said in a flirty way.

"Shut up! He was obsessed with becoming a devil, so much he killed his own wife. For that he butchered innocent people too. He's the most vile kind of creature. To top it off, that filthy scum...is my father." Lady said.

"Well, we have something in common. I have a dysfunctional family too." Dante said.

"And what would you know about family? You're a demon! This is my father. My family! This was all supposed to end by my hand!" Lady said.

"Aren't you gonna shoot? …Well that's a switch." Dante said.

"Just go. I don't care anymore." Lady said harshly.

"…Family huh?" Dante said as he left. When Dante left, Arkham started to move. Lady didn't realize that he was still alive…until he spoke.

"Where am I? It's dark, I can't see anything." Arkham said in a tired and weak voice.

"You're still alive, I see." Lady said.

"Mary? Is that you? What's happening? Where's your mother?" Arkham asked.

"My mother? You killed her remember?" asked the very puzzled Lady.

"Yes. That's right. I killed her... with my own hands. What horrible thing have I done? I was too weak. I succumbed to his influence." Arkham said in a very shallow voice.

"You mean you were possessed, Father?" she asked.

"Yes, I was manipulated. Manipulated by a devil, named Vergil." Arkham replied.

"Vergil?" Lady asked.

"He and a siren are attempting to bring the demon world back to this modern day. A world that Sparda once sealed off." Arkham said.

Lady couldn't believe this. "Sparda? I thought he was a myth." She said.

"If the demons return, this world will be thrown into chaos. Stop them. Stop…Vergil…Stop…Sir-" Arkham ordered.

"Me?" She asked before Arkham could finish.

Arkham now started to drift off. He reached out to stroke Lady's cheek. As his hand brushed her face, he said, "You are such a sweet child…just like your mother…" After that, he hand fell to the floor, and he was gone. Lady was now close to tears. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"Father! FATHER! …Vergil."

* * *

As she was walking with Vergil, Sirena was playing the necklace that she was wearing. It was silver and it resembled one half of a broken heart. It bore the word "Best". It was given to her by the person with the other half that bore the word "Friend"…Mary. This whole time, Sirena was wearing it but it was under her shirt, making it unnoticeable. 

Even though she should be worrying about her new life with Vergil, she couldn't help but think of Mary. "I wonder where she is. Will she remember me? Is she thinking about me too? Does she still wear the necklace? Is Arkham the reason why she is here?" All these questions and more were buzzing through her head.

Vergil stopped walking. He could see that Sirena was thinking about something. As he gazed upon Sirena's beautiful face, his heart started to pound harder than before. He started to break out into a cold sweat and it became harder for him to breathe. He still didn't understand why…until it dawned on him. "No, I can't be…can I? No, it's not possible; demons can't fall in love. Though, that wasn't the truth in father's case…" Vergil thought.

Sirena looked up now noticing that they stopped. "Why have we stopped?" She asked.

Vergil just shook his head, and said "No reason, lets move on." Sirena shrugged, and continued on walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody. Here is chapter 7. Reviewers, thank you very much. I really mean it. Your comments help me better my writing everyday. I really appreciate it. I also want to apologise for the short chapters. When I type them, they always look longer than they do here. So, I'm nottrying to make them short, they just come out that way. I'm really exicted now because I'm almost done with this story, and I'm getting ideas for the sequel that I'm planning to write. So that's good. Um...I think that's all I wanted to say. I love your comments so KEEP REVIEWING! Ok, I'm off to work on chapter 8.

Enjoy. :-)

* * *

Dante had just defeated an enemy called Bewoulf, when he heard an annoying laugh.

"Wa ha ha ha ha! That's amazing! Even the devil boy is no match for it! Oh, you're not going to shoot me, are you? If you do, I'll die, you know." It was Jester, the guy who helped Dante earlier.

Dante pointed his gun at him, and said, "If that's what it will take to shut you up. It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more than I do."

Jester just laughed and said, "Don't act so rashly, my boy. I got a doozy of a story for you, but, if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it now, will I?" Dante then put away the gun, and listened. "Woh, I thought I was a goner for sure. Oops! You saw it too, didn't you? The huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder is actually a tunnel linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet."

"Amulet?" Dante asked. The amulet, the one thing that Dante had left of his mother. Vergil had one just like it, only in gold. Now, Vergil has _both_ of them in his possession.

"He's headed to the control room in the basement with a very attractive accomplice. If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny, they'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought?" Jester said.

"And you are telling me this because?" Dante asked.

"Oops! I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item. That gizmo there is actually the KEY to move forward. But the tricky thing is it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry! Hahahahahaha! But, in return for your soul, it'll give you power! Marvelous, isn't it? Just let your spirit drive you and go for it. Ha hahahahahahaha!" Jester said as he left. The "gizmo" that he was referring to was an orb that did just what Jester says it does.

"Wish you would have told me that in the first place, you big mouth moron!" Dante said as Jester left.

* * *

Both Vergil and Sirena stopped in front of another door. It was another gate. Vergil took out the amulets, and they fused together making a circle. Then, he took out his_ Yamato_ and slit the palm of his hand. Sirena was puzzled as to why he was doing this. But, she didn't question. Though, there were many other questions floating around in her mind.

"How much longer is this going to take? What is Hell going to look like? Will I be able to see father again? What would I say to him? Would I be angry that he left Mother and me all those years ago? And what if Sparda is down there? But most importantly, what will become of Vergil and me?" Sirena couldn't stop questioning herself. She then looked over at Vergil. She was observing his profile. Then, her eyes landed on his eyes. She wondered what was behind them. Was it fear? Was it ambition?

No, it was love, devotion, and accomplishment. For who, you may ask? Someone who he now held close to his heart. He then turned to face her.

"What do you think you will gain from this collaboration of powers?" Vergil asked as he faced her.

Sirena thought for a moment, and then she gave him an answer. "I'm not sure, something words cannot describe…I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he slowly approached her. He stopped when they were and inch apart. She could feel his breath upon her lips. She looked into his eyes and fell into a trance. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward. Their lips were just about to touch when they heard footsteps. Vergil's attention redirected itself. He then focused on the gate ahead.

His palm was healed back to its normal state. He slit it again and dropped some of his blood into the middle of the amulet-circle. When he was finished, he grabbed Sirena's wrist, and slit her palm too.

As he was dropping her blood into the circle, she asked, "Why did you just cut me and why are you dropping blood into those necklaces?"

"This gate was locked up by the blood of Sparda, Thorne, and my mother Eva. I needed to give some of _my _blood because Sparda and Eva were my parents. Therefore, their blood runs through my veins. I needed some of _your_ blood because Thorne's blood runs through your veins. It took their blood to lock Hell; now it takes their blood to _unlock_ Hell. Since they are no longer living, I had to use blood of their descendants. Namely us." Vergil said. He then turned to the gate. It was supposed to open immediately. Vergil tugged at the handle…it was still locked.

"Why isn't this working? Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" Vergil asked himself.

"You seem to be in bad mood." Came a voice from behind them. Both Vergil and Sirena turned around to see who it was.

Vergil knew exactly who that voice belonged to. "Dante…"

Dante recognized Sirena and turned to her. "Hey chica, long time no see." Sirena didn't respond; she just rolled her eyes.

Dante turned back to Vergil. "So…my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world. Good plan, pop." He said.

"Just the opposite actually. Originally it was the key to the demon world but was given to human as a gift." Vergil said.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way. I'm sure you have time for one more game... right?" Dante said.

"Why not? After all we share the same blood…I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell." Vergil said.

"So, you want a piece of me literally. Okay bro, come and get it…if you can." Dante taunted. Vergil took out the Bewoulf Devil Arms he had just acquired and Dante took out his sword _Rebellion_. Then, the twins started to fight. Sirena stood there and waited for the opportune moment to cut in.

The boys kept on fighting, and a woman entered the room. It was Lady (Mary).

"Sorry but this is no place for a little girl. So beat it." Dante said to Lady as he was still fighting his twin.

"Shut up!" She said. She then cut in only to be knocked aside. Sirena jumped in at that exact moment. They were now having a four way face-off. Vergil was swiping at Lady, and Sirena was fighting Dante.Then Ladysaid to Vergil, "You forced him into this!"

"Is that what you think? Foolish girl" Vergil asked. Dante and Vergil then cut each other and both kneel over in pain.

Before anyone could say anything else, they all hear clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly. Well done everyone, well done!" Jester said.

"You!" Dante said while pointing at him. Lady then pointed her gun at Jester.

"Don't be a bad girl, Mary. Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later. Jester's gonna spank your butt. Spank you on the butt." Jester taunted. Sirena rolled her eyes once again. Jester saw her do this and said, "And don't you roll your eyes at me little-miss-Sirena. Or you too can expect a spanking…only this time from me."

Sirena chuckled a little, "You wish."

"_I_ don't wish, but I'm sure your boyfriend over there does." Jester said while pointing to Vergil.

"Insane buffoon! I don't know where you came from but you don't belong here. Now leave!" Vergil said. Then he tried to fight Jester and lost.

"Zowie, that was close. But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you Vergil? You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you're in your tip-top condition." Jester said.

"Damn you!" Vergil said.

"You have lost..." Jester started.

"…Because you've underestimated humans." Arkham finished. He was breathing, walking, and alive and well.

"What's going on?" Lady asked.

Arkham turned to her, "Good girl. Pure and innocent…just like your mother."

"You bastard." She said.

"It's time for your spanking, my dear! You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm…Vergil? You have two amulets, Thorne's blood, and Sparda's blood. You've got everything you needed to unleash the evil…" Jester said.

"I told you before I don't like anybody with a bigger mouth than mine." Dante said.

"You are wounded and weak; even I can do…THIS to you!" Jester said.

"Two amulets…a set of Sparda's blood and one of Thorne's blood. Now I need one more key. He sacrificed three things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own Devil's blood, another devil's blood, and a mortal priestess. I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. I also needed Sirena, in whose body flows the same blood as the other sacrificed demon. His spell cannot be undone without your blood!" Arkham said.

"Sirena?" Lady said.

"Oh, I have forgotten to tell you, Mary-dear, Sirena's alive. Just look to your right." Arkham said.

Lady did as she was told, and sure enough, there was her fiery red-headed friend now all grown up. Their eyes met. "You're still alive?" Lady asked.

"Yes…I am." Sirena said. Neither Lady nor Sirena knew what else to say. They just stared at each other in disbelief. They couldn't believe that they were seeing each other again after all of these years. "Where have you been?" Sirena asked.

"I left after my mother died. Are you helping this demon unlock the demonic world?" Lady asked.

"Well, why shouldn't I? My father gave up his life for it, so I have every right to." Sirena said.

"Well, why would you want to go into the demon world when you're not even a demon?" Lady asked.

"Who says I'm not a demon?" Sirena said.

Lady was in shock; her best friend in the whole world was a demon the whole time. But wait a minute, Arkham told her that a _siren_ was helping Vergil.

Before she could ask about it, Jester jumped up, grabbed the amulets from Vergil, grabbed Lady's hand, slit her palm, and dropped her blood into the amulets. The spell was now complete.

"It is quite a ride, you know. If any of you had died, my little plan would have gone to waste! So my job is to let you battle each other and weaken you, but at the same time I need to guide you here to make sure you are kept alive. I've gone so far as dressing like a complete idiot! It's time for bed, Mary. You can go to visit your dear mother…" Jester said. Castles and statues were now rising from the ground.

"Try me!" She said.

"It is time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." Vergil said.

"Your time is up." Sirena said.

"Dude, this shows over." Dante said.

"Impressive. I expected nothing less form the devil's descendents. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken. What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome chaos. Just sit and wait…wait for the birth of a new god! I shall take over the power of Sparda!" Arkham said then he disappeared into the now open gate. Vergil grabbed Sirena's hand and jumped in after him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last time I'm doing this for this story. I unfortunately do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing a fic about it. I _do_ however own Sirena, Thorne, Selene, and all of Sirena's weapons. I am not in any way getting paid for this. If I was, then I wouldn't be putting this story up here, it would be going public. Ok, I think that's it as far as disclaimers go.

Hello everyone, welcome to the 8th and final chapter (yes!) of this fic. I want to warn you ahead of time that I kinda rushed things a bit because nothing interesting happens after Mission 13. I mean, Vergil doesn't even show up again until he walks by Mary. I can't write anything about that. So, I fast forwarded to Mission 19, when you see Arkham with Sparda's powers and sword.

I just wanted to tell everyone that I realize that this is not EXACTLY like DMC 3. There are a few reasons for that. First of all, I played this game 2 months ago, so I'm not gonna remember every detail. Second of all, I said it was DMC 3 _rewritten_, which means that I don't HAVE to make it identical to the original.

Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic. I want to thank all the people who helped with this story. If it weren't for you guys, I would be posting up the original story I wrote for this (ugh, it was a mess). I would also like to (once again) thank all those who reviewed. Your comments help me everyday. I would to thank my fans, you guys are wonderful. And, uh…I think that's it. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT I MISSED! Ok, I think I'm done here. Here is the final chapter of Sirena

* * *

There was a door at the end of that bridge. Dante ran across it and opened the door. Before he could do anything else, a sword was coming at him. It wasn't just any sword; it was the sword of Sparda. Dante quickly blocked its swipe, and faced the person who was holding it.

"Welcome. What do you think after looking at your father's image?" Arkham said. He looked different; he was channeling the power of Sparda.

"It's like staring at a backed up toilet. Why do you always stick your nose into other family's business? Come on dude, don't you have any hobbies?" Dante asked. With that, they both laughed.

"You can still talk big after seeing THIS? I feel it…the power…I feel the devil's power overflowing in my body, the power of SPARDA!" Arkham said. Then, he transformed into a hideous looking creature. It was Sparda's demon form.

"Dude, my father wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me? Anyway that shape suits you better. Let's begin the main event!" Dante said.

Then, the fight began. Dante took out his twin swords, _Agni and Rudra_, and went for Arkham's upper body. Arkham fought back by sending other demons to fight Dante. Dante took care of them all by using Mary's gun, _Kalina Ann_. Mary lent him the gun so that he could "free her father". Dante then went back for Arkham.

He was halfway finished with him, when Arkham said, "No use! Regardless of how strong you are, you are nothing but a half breed. You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda!" With that, he held out his hand. A sword then came out of nowhere and sliced it off. Arkham couldn't see the person who threw it, until the person lifted his head. "Who's this? Damn you!" Arkham said.

The man was Vergil. He jumped down and stood next to Dante. "I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it." He said.

"Look at you, making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." Dante said.

"Well... You don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now, do you?" Vergil asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, you're right." Dante said.

"Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father? The great Sparda?" Arkham asked.

Vergil then walked towards him. "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda."

"You're wasting your time, buddy. I think he needs to learn the hard way." Dante said.

Dante and Vergil then took out their swords, and began to charge towards Arkham. Arkham sent out more legions one by one. Dante took out his guns, _Ebony and Ivory_, to finish them off. This was the first time in so long that Dante and Vergil worked together as a team.

* * *

And where was Sirena this whole time, you may ask? Well, she had one last thing to take care of before she caught up with Vergil. She found Mary sitting down with her head resting on her knees.

"Hey." She said to Mary.

Mary looked up and said, "Hey."

"When I said that I was a demon, why did you look so upset?" Sirena asked.

"Ever since my father killed my mother to become one, I made a vow to kill every demon on the face of this earth." Mary said.

Sirena was a little taken aback. "Does that mean you're going to kill me now?"

Mary sighed, "No, even though you are a demon, you're still my best friend. That's never going to change."

Sirena smiled, and her eyes started to tear. Mary did the same. Before they knew it, they embraced each other into a tight hug.

"I missed you." Sirena whispered in Mary's ear.

"I missed you too." Mary replied. They then pulled back and wiped away their tears.

"Do you still have the necklace?" Sirena asked while taking out hers.

Mary nodded and took out hers too. They both smiled, and pulled each other into another hug.

* * *

Vergil and Dante were still fighting Arkham. Now that all of the little demons were gone, they could now focus on killing Arkham. Dante pulled out _Ebony and Ivory_ once again, and started shooting at Arkham.

"It cannot be. It cannot. DIE!" Arkham said. He then knocked _Ebony_ out of Dante's hand, and Vergil caught it.

"I will try it your way for once." Vergil said to Dante.

Dante then turned to Vergil. "Remember what we used to say?"

"DON'T DO IT!" Arkham cried.

Dante and Vergil then aimed the guns at Arkham. "JACKPOT!" They said. Then they shot him…together.

"I have the power of Sparda...!" Arkham cried.

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." Vergil said as he gave _Ebony_ back to his brother. Then, both him and Dante jumped into the hole, and retrieved their amulets.

* * *

"Why…how could I…I shall become a god…! No one here could stop me…!" Arkham weakly said.

Mary spotted him. She walked up to her father and said, "What a surprise…here I was, looking for you, and low and behold, you come to me."

"Mary…" Arkham softly said.

"Don't ever call me that again. My mother was the only one who could say my name." Mary harshly said.

"Wait! Please…do you really want to shoot me? Can you shoot me? Your own father? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? Even heroic Sparda sacrifices the woman so that he could become a legend…I wish to be a GOD! And I sacrificed one miserable human being for that reason. That is all…was that really so awful? …I have unfinished business to take care of. Help me, Mary." Arkham said.

Mary pointed a gun at Arkham's head. "Mary died a long time ago. My name is Lady. Goodbye, father."

"No…" Arkham started. Before he could anything else, Lady shot him. Arkham was now dead. _Really_ dead. Lady took a few steps back, and started laughing. This was her temporary insanity moment. Then she sat down, and took in what she had just done. Her eyes started to tear.

"And I thought I wasn't gonna cry…" she said.

* * *

Sparda's sword landed into the ground, and Vergil grabbed it first. Vergil looked at Dante's amulet.

"Give that to me." He ordered.

"No way, you've got your own." Dante said.

"But I want yours, too." Vergil said.

"What are you going to do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father." Dante said.

"You're wasting time!" Vergil said.

"We are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood. But more important, his soul! And now, my soul is saying it wants to stop you!" Dante said.

"Unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power." Vergil said.

"And we're supposed to be twins…" Dante said.

"Twins…riiiiiiiiiight." Vergil said.

Vergil started to charge at Dante. Now that he had more power, he could stay in his demon form longer. This battle between the two brothers was the most powerful, emotional, and breathtaking one that they had fought today. Vergil was even harder to defeat now that had more power. While he was fighting, Dante happened to notice a shadow lurking around, and watching them fight. Though, he didn't have much time to get a better look to see who it was, he had more important things to do first.

The fight was nearly over and Vergil said, "You're going down." Dante kept on fighting him, until he keeled over in pain.

"Am I…being defeated?" Vergil asked himself.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got? Come on, get up! You can do better than that." Dante said.

"The portal to the human world is closing, Dante, because the amulets have been separated." Vergil said as he got up.

"Let's finish this first. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you." Dante said.

They both went back to fighting each other. Dante stabbed Vergil in the stomach, and he keeled over again.

Vergil looked over at the shadow and held out his hand. "Come, Sirena. Come with me. We can rule together." Sirena stepped out of the shadows, and lightly nodded. She took Vergil's hand, and helped him up. Vergil was about to fight Dante once again, when Sirena pulled him back, took his face into her hands, and kissed him passionately.

"I'll wait over there." She whispered to him. Vergil wasn't the only one that was in shock, Dante's eyes were wide open. She let go of his hand, and walked to a corner, and watched there.

Even though the fight wasn't over yet, Vergil still felt like he had won. He started to think straight again, and charged at Dante. Dante charged at him too. It all ended when Dante won, and Vergil fell. The sword of Sparda was now on the floor.

"No one can have this Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda. Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. This place was our father's home." Vergil said. Before letting go to descend down into Hell, Vergil grabbed Sirena's arm. Then, they both fell down together. Dante reached out his hand to catch Vergil, but Vergil took out his sword, and cut Dante's hand. Dante then picked up his father's sword, and left.

* * *

"You're still here." Dante said to Lady.

"I need that back." She said referring to her gun.

Dante took out the gun and handed it to her, "No late charges I hope?"

"Hmm…I'll think about it." She said.

"We should be fine for now, but I'm sure he'll back soon…very soon." Dante said. Then, tears started falling from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Lady asked.

"It's only the rain." Dante replied.

"The rain already stopped." Lady said

"Devils never cry." He said.

"I see. Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. Don't you think?" Lady asked.

"Maybe." Dante answered.

"By the way…looks like, we're gonna be busy for awhile." Lady said as some demons came out.

"So, bring it on! I love this…this is what I live for! And I'm absolutely crazy about it!" Dante said. Then they both proceeded to fight off all the demons.

* * *

They landed. They were both down in Hell now.

Sirena looked around for a minute, then she said, "Home sweet home."

Vergil turned to look at her, "I love you."

Sirena squeezed his hand and smiled. Just then, a couple of demons came out. Feeling flirty, Sirena faced Vergil, put her arms around him, pulled him in closer to her, and put her left leg around his waist.

"Would you be a dear and give me my gun?" Sirena asked in a flirtatious manner. Vergil nodded, and moved his hand up her thigh…very slowly. Eventually, he found the gun called _Raven_ strapped around calf. He unhooked it, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Vergil winked in reply. Sirena let go of Vergil, and started shooting the demons one by one. When she was finished, she put _Raven_ back in the straps. Then, a pair of glowing red eyes came out of the darkness.

"It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If our fathers did it, we should be able to do it too!" Vergil said. Sirena nodded. And they both headed towards the eyes with their swords in their hands.

THE END!


End file.
